Iluze
by patolozka
Summary: Často není všech tak, čím se to zdá. A často to, co se zdá, právě tím je... Frostiron (Loki/Tony Stark), slash, m-preg


**Iluze**

Autorka:** Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Frostiron (Loki/Tony Stark), slash, m-preg, Romance, Angst

Povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku, použité postavy pocházejí z filmů a komiksů studia Marvel.

A/N: Psala jsem dlouho do noci svou první povídku na Avengers, která šla minulý týden, a pak jsem nemohla usnout. A když jsem se za pár hodin vzbudila, tohle mi nemohlo zmizet z hlavy… A vážně jsem měla trhání to ve tři čtvrtě utnout. Pak mi můžete říct, jestli je dobře, že jsem to dopsala nebo ne…

ooOoo

**Iluze**

Téměř všichni Avengeři – kromě Thora, jenž se musel urgentně vrátit na Asgard – byli právě uprostřed další bitvy s Lokim, který se objevil v jednom z obchodních center New Yorku a začal tam kolem sebe rozsévat zkázu. Kupodivu ještě nikoho nezabil, ale co nebylo, to se mohlo rychle změnit na to, co by mohlo být. V centru panoval naprostý zmatek. Lidé pobíhali sem a tam a nevěděli, kam se nejlépe skrýt, aby se vyhnuli tříštícímu se sklu a bortícím se stěnám. Proto Avengeři pracovali v plném seskupení a co nejrychleji se dalo.

Nakonec už měli boha lstivosti téměř na dosah. Kapitán Amerika a Černá vdova se k němu blížili zepředu, Hawkeye je jistil z jednoho z vrchních pater a Iron Man si ve svém blyštivém obleku hověl nad nimi ve vzduchu. Hulk se zabýval jednou částí centra, u níž hrozilo zřícení, a snažil se ji stabilizovat vlastním tělem, než se odtamtud dostanou do bezpečí všechny potenciální oběti, které odváděli ve svých černých oblecích agenti SHIELDU.

Loki tam jen stál, na vyvýšeném místě jako na pódiu, ve své plné zbroji, ruce rozpřažené a pohrdavě se jim všem smál, jak to měl ve zvyku. Vyčerpaní Avengeři se právě chystali k novému útoku, aby s ním skoncovali, jenže pak se Lokiho výraz změnil a jeho tvář se zkřivila prudkou bolestí. Figura stojící před nimi slibující zkázu všem, kdo se mu nepokloní jako svému bohu, se zamihotala jako svíčka ve větru.

_Iluze! _rázem všem došlo.

Kapitán Amerika nezaváhal a prudce po něm mrštil svůj štít. Mířil přesně a jistě by i zasáhl, jenže Iron Man byl rychlejší. Snesl se ze vzduchu, pevně dopadl před Lokiho a štít na poslední chvíli odrazil.

„Tony, co to děláš?!" zařval rozhořčeně Steve, než svůj štít ze vzduchu opětovně polapil.

Ale Tony Stark se od něj ve svém červenozlatém obleku odvrátil a otočil se k Lokimu, který se už zase povýšenecky usmíval, jako by se předtím vůbec nic nestalo.

„Zdravím tě, Tony Starku. Konečně ses rovněž vrátil na zem mezi nás…" protáhl tím svým medovým hlasem a laškovně zavrtěl obočím.

Ale Iron Man se zamračil, i když to nikdo nemohl přes jeho helmu vidět, a rozešel se k němu. „Zruš tu iluzi, Loki," požádal ho klidně, zatímco ho ostatní jen nervózně a nedůvěřivě sledovali. _Co to dělá?_

Oslovený vypadal pobouřeně a pobaveně zároveň. Rozhlédl se po svém publiku a zvedl ruce. „Abych se obnažil před tvými ctěnými přáteli? To sotva!"

Jenže Starkovi už docházela trpělivost. Udělal k němu další krok a zahřměl: „DEJ TO DOLŮ, HNED!"

A tentokrát s sebou cukli všichni, Lokiho nevyjímaje. Tony Stark uměl být všeličím – playboyem, rozmarným floutkem, okouzlující svůdníkem i vášnivým a neúnavným inovátorem na poli vědy, ale rozzuřený k nepříčetnosti? To byla trochu novinka. Většinou bral všechno s nadhledem, a když to nešlo… no, tak sebral svůj oblek a zaútočil přímo.

Všichni se zarazili. Loki polknul, jeho oči ztratily trochu ze své neústupnosti, a pak… kupodivu… uposlechl. Iluze jeho majestátnosti se rozpadla ve vzduchu a nahradila ji postava zkroucená na zemi, ležící na boku o něco dál, než kde ho předtím viděli stát. Byl jen ve své kožené tunice, držel se za břicho a lapal po dechu.

Iron Man k němu urychleně přistoupil, poklekl a odklopil svou helmu. Kovovými prsty se dotkl místa, kde se ležícímu muži na čele shromažďovaly kapky potu, a odhrnul mu černé vlasy stranou. Zelené oči těkající po prostoru se k němu nakonec pozvedly a on v nich poprvé uviděl emoci, kterou u tohoto muže ještě nikdy nepoznal… strach.

_A sakra._

ooOoo

„Jak se to zatraceně mohlo stát?! A ze všech lidí právě s Lokim, Tony! Copak si neuvědomuješ, co všechno jsi tím riskoval?!" láteřil Steve, přecházel po místnosti na hlavním velitelství SHIELDU sem a tam jako tygr v kleci a každou chvíli praštil do něčeho, co mu stálo v cestě.

Tony tam jen stál, u prosklené stěny ke Stevovi zády a hleděl na lékařský tým čítající několik doktorů a sester, kteří se starali o Lokiho. Lokiho, který se právě chystal porodit jejich dítě a neměl na to kvůli svým hrátkám s Avengery dostatek sil.

_Takhle se to nemělo stát. Takhle ne! _Ztrácel se mu před očima.

„A není to snad jedno?" hlesl Tony, opřel si pro oporu hlavu o chladné sklo a pak se poprvé za dlouhou dobu odvrátil a věnoval Stevovi svůj zmučený pohled. Ještě že tam v tu chvíli nebyl i Thor a jeho kladivo.

„NENÍ!" zařval Steve, než se při spatření na Tonyho výraz trochu zklidnil. „Zatraceně, Starku, jsme tým. Jsem tvůj přítel. My všichni jsme tvoji přátelé – jak jsi nám to mohl neříct!"

„A co bys udělal? Co byste vy všichni udělali? Uvítali byste ho s otevřenou náručí a pozvali na čaj a sušenky?" vybídl ho Tony mírně, unaveně, a pak zavrtěl hlavou.

Steve jen klapl pusou na prázdno a pak trhnul rukama v nechápavém gestu.

„Víš moc dobře, co by se stalo," pokračoval Tony a pohledem se znovu vrátil k obličeji muže, který se přes všechna ta úskalí stal jeho milencem a který tam teď v té druhé místnosti bojoval o život. Vlastně o dva. „Jakmile by se o tom dozvěděl SHIELD, buďto by mě dal pod zámek za zradu, nebo by využil všechny své konexe k zajetí a uvěznění Lokiho. Nebo taky nás obou. A pak by nás vyslýchali a mučili, až by z nás dostali všechna naše špinavá tajemství."

„Tony…" začal Steve, ale jeho přítel jen pozvedl ruku, aby přestal, protože to už nemělo žádný význam. Vůbec… žádný.

V tu chvíli s ním jeden člen lékařského týmu spojil svůj pohled a omluvně zavrtěl hlavou.

Tonymu se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje, žaludkem mu přešel chlad. Na moment měl v hlavě úplně prázdno, oči vytřeštěné, přilepené na Lokiho popelavé tváři. Pak ale Loki pohnul rukou k němu a on vyběhnul za ním, zatímco Steve zůstal v té místnosti sám.

ooOoo

Když později Anthony Stakr seděl na pohovce, se svým dítětem v náruči, a tisknul ho k sobě, myslel na ty chvíle, které s Lokim prožili.

Na ty, které začaly bojem a skončily spalující vášní. Na ty, kde se navzájem dováděli k nepříčetnosti. Na ty, kde převládl jemný dotek před prudkostí jejich povah. I na ty, kde na sebe jen hleděli neschopni slova sotva vlásek před tím, než na sebe začnou sesílat paprsky smrti.

Myslel na to, co všechno mu neřekl, a co možná měl, než Loki zavřel oči naposledy a pak se vypařil v záplavě hvězdného prachu. Bůh až do konce. Nepolapitelný. Neuchopitelný. Neuhasitelný ve svém nutkání stále a znovu testovat hranice svých možností.

Myslel na to, kdy se dozvěděl, co je čeká. Myslel na ten pocit oslepujícího šoku a pak té zvláštní radosti, která se mu usadila na hrudi. A taky strachu.

Myslel na to, jak si v duchu představoval, že by to všechno jednoho dne mohlo vyjít, až by ho Thor zatloukl kladivem do podlahy a Fury seřval do bezvědomí, a oni by třeba mohli fungovat jako rodina, než se mu to rozplynulo pod rukama jako pára nad hrncem.

Myslel na Lokiho a díval se na svého syna, který právě v tuto chvíli pokojně spal a nevěděl, co všechno ho tady na tom světě čeká.

Pak do pokoje vešla Nataša a posadil se k němu. Trochu toporně, s rukama na kolenou, ale její pohled nevyčítal a Tony tomu byl pro jednou vděčný. Protože on všechny důvody, proč to bylo špatné, znal. Jen… si nedokázal pomoct.

„Měl jsi nám to říct," zašeptala tiše a nahnula se blíž, aby dohlédla i na dítě s několika tmavými vlásky na hlavě.

Tony se jen uchechtl a trochu si ho v zavinovačce posunul na rukách. „Ne, neměl," odpověděl a Nataša se pousmála. Dobře věděla, že některá tajemství mají zůstat skrytá. Ať už pro dobro zúčastněných nebo těch okolo. Tak to prostě bylo.

Chvíli spolu seděli v družném tichu, než se Nataša nadechla a zeptala se: „Můžu?"

A Tony k ní zvedl hnědé oči a po chvilce váhání jí dítě svěřil do náruče. Protože Steve měl pravdu, oni byli jeho přátelé. Věřil jim. Věřil jim všem. Jenže… jak říct svým přátelům, že spíte s nepřítelem a nemíníte přestat? Protože je to vzrušující, protože je to adrenalinový sport, na kterém jste závislí, protože se toho nemůžete nabažit, protože se těšíte na každou chvilku, kterou máte společně odměřenou, protože vaše srdce odmítá poslechnout rozum? Absolutně?

„Věděli jste, že to bude chlapec?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Ne…" vydechl Tony a zavrtěl hlavou. „Loki trval na tom, že to bude překvapení, a já mu to nevymlouval. Lokimu nešlo něco jen tak vymluvit." Pak polknul a zvedl se z pohovky. U okna se zahleděl ven na město pod nimi. Z dálky zdánlivě pokojné, ale přesto zblízka tak pulzující životem. Znal ho jako své boty, ze země i ze vzduchu. Tolikrát ho zachránil, tolikrát ho sám zničil…

Pak se k ní lehce natočil a pousmál se. „Loki měl své metody. Rád si hrál. Pohrával si s námi se všemi jako s loutkami, a přitom, kdyby chtěl, kdyby se opravdu snažil…"

Nataša se i s dítětem zvedla a došla až k němu. Pak mu syna předala a položila mu ruku na rameno. Lehce ho stiskla. „Miloval jsi ho…" řekla prostě a Tony k ní šokovaně sklonil oči.

„Ne, já…" snažil se oponovat, jenže ty světlé oči dál promlouvaly svou pravdu a Tony zjistil, že mrká ze všech sil.

Pak se Nataša pousmála. „To je dobrá věc, Tony Starku, nemáš se za co stydět…"

A než se nadál, byla pryč, zatímco jemu v hlavě dál zněla ta její tichá slova:

_Miloval jsi ho…_

ooOoo

Postupně se u něj vystřídali všichni. Steve, Bruce, Clint, dokonce i Phil Coulson. Nick Fury se neukázal, asi stále zuřil, jak to měl v povaze, ale jestli se ho chystal nechat zatknout, tak to zatím nedal ničím najevo.

Jakmile se Avengeři vzpamatovali za svého šoku, podrželi ho. Tohle sólista, jakým Tony byl, ještě nepoznal. V minulosti ho všichni přátelé opouštěli při první příležitosti. Ale oni ne. Neodvrhli ho, nezlomili nad ním hůl. Přijali ho takového, jakým byl, dokonce i s jeho podivným vztahem k Lokimu.

A život šel dál. Až na tu prázdnotu a bodání u srdce, které cítil. A tentokrát to nebyly šrapnely, které by mu hrozily pádem do propasti. Tentokrát to bylo něco jiného. Emoce, kterou předtím nedokázal rozšifrovat, vypalovala mu do hrudi díru, jež se nedala jen tak zacelit.

ooOoo

Během těch dní spal nepokojně, zmítaný vinou, a když už upadl do spánku, tak snil. O zelených očích, o pramenech zvlněných černých vlasů, o potměšilém úsměvu, o silných pažích, o tíze těla na své hrudi. Snil o tom všem a budil se zrychleně dýchající a zpocený do skutečnosti, kde už nic takového nebylo. Děsil se těch snů a zároveň po nich neskutečně prahnul.

A dnes tomu nebylo jinak. Unavený zalehl a čekal, až ho spánek pohltí. Čekal, co přijde. A nezmýlil se.

Loki se neslyšně objevil v rohu jeho ložnice v tenké, volné haleně a pomalu, jako kočka na číhané se k němu plížil. Oči žhnoucí příslibem tak jako během mnoha předchozích nocí, kdy ze sebe beze slov strhali šaty, kdy měli sex, kdy se milovali…

Tony k němu natáhl ruku a Asgaďan propletl jejich prsty, než se sklonil k prvnímu polibku na přivítanou. A pak už to byly jen pocity, chuť jeho úst, dotek jeho prstů, které se zatínaly do jeho zad, do provazců svalů paží, nořily se do krátkých vlasů na temeni jeho hlavy, držely ho u sebe. Pocity, kterým se okamžitě poddal.

Loki oddálil a zadíval se mu do očí, na rtech jeden ze svých samolibých úsměvů. „Chyběl jsem ti, železný muži?"

„Neskutečně," vydechl Tony proti jeho rtům. A Loki spokojeně zapředl, zelené oči zářící radostí.

„Tak to je dobře, protože už nemám v úmyslu nikam odcházet."

Tony se zamračil, položil mu ruku na hladkou tvář, zmatený, udivený jeho odpovědí. „Ale jsi přece mrtvý…"

Na to se Lokiho úsměv rozšířil jeho víc, oči zaplály šibalstvím. „Myslíš?" vybídl ho.

Tony několikrát zamrkal. _To nemyslel… Je to jen sen, nebo ne?_ Ale pak pohnul prsty, přejely po pokožce Asgarďana jako po sametu, druhou rukou ho sevřel kolem pasu, proti jeho hrudníku tlouklo Lokiho srdce, cítil jeho dech, bylo to tak skutečné, zatímco se mu v hlavě ozývala Lokiho slova: _Myslíš? Myslíš?_

Prudce ho stáhl k polibku, jazyk protlačil do jeho úst, nárokoval si to, co bylo jeho. Bylo to jako po dnech plných strádání dostat to, co potřebujete, jako když žíznivému podáte pohár chladivé vody a on stále nemá dost. Až ho to skoro zahltí.

„Ty… jsi… tak… neskutečný… pitomec!" lapal mezi polibky, tisknul ho k sobě, líbal všude, kam dosáhl. „Viděl jsem tě… umřít! Viděl jsem tě… vydechnout naposled!"

„Ne," usmál se Loki liščím způsobem, zatímco mu jeho něžnosti neúnavně oplácel. „Viděl jsi to, co jsem chtěl, aby si ostatní mysleli, Tony Starku."

Tony lapající po dechu sklonil hlavu, aby se trochu zklidnil, opřel ji o jeho hrudník. Po všem tom vypjetí se cítil naprosto odrovnaný. Naštvaný, plný bolesti, naděje, touhy, radosti, vše v jednom, střídalo se to jako na autostrádě.

Pak zvedl hlavu, spojil své oči se zelenými, které si ho prohlížely. Zvědavě, trochu… nejistě. Pěstí bouchl do jeho hrudi, až to zadunělo, aby uvolnil aspoň trochu své zlosti. „Proč?"

A Loki poprvé zaváhal. Klečící před ním na jeho posteli si povzdechl. „Možná jsem bůh, ale budoucnost předvídat neumím. Co myslíš, že by se stalo, kdybych tam na tom sále nezemřel? Co by se stalo se mnou? S naším synem? S tebou? Měl bys podporu svých přátel? Byl bys stále ještě volný? Nevím, Tony, já nevím…"

Tony přejel palcem po jeho hrdle, pod kůží tam pulzoval život, ano. „Myslel sis, že nás zavrhnou."

„Samozřejmě," přikývl Loki. „Co jiného jsem si měl myslet? Midgard je ve svých způsobech tak barbarský."

Tony se zamyslel a pak mu věnoval pousmání. „Viděl jsi všechno? Byl jsi tady, když…"

„Byl jsem tady pořád," zašeptal Loki a nahnul se k němu blíž, „s tebou, s ním…"

Tony přivřel oči, sledoval ho zpod svých řas, užíval si to. „Jmenuje se Destin."

Lokiho výraz znovu prostoupila samilobost. „To já přece vím. Sám jsem to jméno vybral."

„Ty´s co?" zvolal se Tony překvapeně a doširoka otevřel oči. Pak ale jen shovívavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi ten největší bůh lstivosti, jakého jsem kdy potkal."

Tomu se Loki vysmál z plna hrdla. „Jsem jediný bůh lstivosti, kterého jsi kdy potkal, Tony Starku, a tak to i zůstane."

_A tak to i zůstane… Ano_, pomyslel si Tony. Protože po dnech plných bolesti konečně měl to, co chtěl… Šťastný konec.

I kdyby to znamenalo, že za všechno vděčí iluzi.

**KONEC**


End file.
